dragonfablefandomcom-20200215-history
Secundus
Secundus is an Elemental Spirit whose guides Roirr to his apparent destiny, not much is initially known about the character and his intentions are unclear, though it is at first apparent that he tries to help Roirr eventually gain immortality. In reality, Secundus is an elemental spirit, created of the combined souls of Vaal and Roirr, who had shared the same body when the forbidden magick spell Tanislav's Last Will was performed on the Village of Mortem. This can be noted by the fact that Secundus is thus far the only elemental spirit to be seen with four eyes instead of two, as he was created out of two souls instead of one. According to the events of "The First Weaver", Secundus had appeared before Roirr after the death of his parents and the entire village of Mortem (which unbeknownst to him had been killed by his father having cast Tanislav's Last Will on the village, turning them all into the first elemental spirits). Secundus then continued to stay with Roirr, guiding him along to path to immortality. This so-called path included guiding Roirr to marry a selected wife, Marzanna, and to have four children with her, creating the Four Families of soulweaving. * It is later discovered that Roirr and Marzanna only had three children: Baltael, Pandora and Oyva Towards the end of Roirr's life, Secundus instructed Roirr to possess a young thief, who had stabbed the now elderly Roirr in an attempt to rob him. Roirr possessed the young boy at Secundus' behest; it was the existence of this young boy that gave rise to the myth that Roirr had originally had four children, instead of 3. As the events of the Tomix Saga unfold in the Book 3 Storyline, Roirr is now in another dying body, having possessed hundreds of bodies before him as each body died, in order to maintain his pseudo-immortality. As he dies, he possesses the severely weakened Vaal. However, unlike all previous bodies, Vaal retains his own soul, and both Roirr and Vaal have to share Vaal's body. As the events of "The First Weaver" continue, at the last minute before the severely weakened Roirr/Vaal (sharing the same body) is destroyed, Secundus suddenly appears. He sends Roiir/Vaal through a portal that sends them back through time to the village of Mortem, mere hours before its destruction. It is discovered that Roirr/Vaal, with his dying breath, was actually the one who gave Tanislav the forbidden spell to save his son. As Tanislav performs the ritual to save his dying son (a young Roirr), the entire village is destroyed and all within it are turned into elemental spirits. This includes Roirr/Vaal, and at the last minute, Vaal grabs Roirr's soul-core, and both fuse together into a single elemental spirit, now called Secundus. Secundus hears a young Roirr nearby, and the cycle of time begins again. It is unknown what happens to Secundus after he sends Roirr/Vaal back in time, but it is assumed that he continues his existence, forever causing ill to others. According to Tomix, he will give the player the Chaosweaver and Fleshweaver classes. Category:NPCs Category:Elemental Spirits Category:Soul-Ally Category:Book 3 Characters Category:The First Weaver Characters